Three's a crowd
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Resident Evil 4 AR. What if the President had not one daughter but three? Leon's got his hands full. Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil. R&R. Hiatus.


Three's a crowd

_Summary: AU What if the President had had not one daughter but __**three?**__ Three triplets? Leon's got his hands full, the start may be a little slow but hopefully I'll get into the rhythm :3 _

**Start: **

Leon Scott Kennedy sat lost in thought in the back seat of a car that stunk of cigarettes and pastries, lost in thought, the loud Spanish music that was playing from the shoddy stereo in the front washed over him unnoticed. He was here in a remote village in Spain searching for the President's three missing daughters, he had been put in charge of protecting the Presidents family but he couldn't exactly do that if half of it was gone; lost in Spain…so here he was.

"Heh, why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?"

Leon looked up to see the driver addressing his fellow officer who was stationed in the front seat the latter of the two saw him looking and turned to return his gaze.

"Yo who are you really?" He asked.

"Come on and tell us" The driver added.

Leon didn't answer; he didn't exactly **like** these two -basically- strangers seated in front of him so he wasn't about to divulge personal details about himself.

"You are a long way from home cowboy" The passenger seated policeman said after a few seconds of silence. "You have my sympathies" there wasn't a trace of sympathy in the policeman's voice, Leon guessed he was trying to intimidate him, Leon couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Guess that's the local's way of breaking the ice" He quipped. "Anyway you not what this is all about, my assignment is to search for the president's missing daughters"

"Right" The Policeman scoffed. "All by yourself"

A jolt of disbelief forced Leon to look away from the window and back again at the policeman. "I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbaya together at some boy scout bonfire" Leon paused for a second; fondly remembering his days in the boy scouts before continuing. "Then again maybe you did"

The policeman smiled. "Hah aww you're crazy American, it's a direct order from the chief himself; I tell you it's no picnic"

Leon already knew that; anybody who was crazy enough to steal the president's three daughters was probably crazy enough to do well…anything. He needed these policeman as valuable allies and he knew it.

"I'm counting on you guys" He mumbled.

The policeman smiled in a slightly embarrassed way (as if to say "aw shucks") and shrugged at the driver who nodded in agreement with Leon.

They drove on for a little while and Leon noticed the tree's at the sides of the road growing closer and closer together until they were driving through a forest.

_Doesn't look the most welcoming of places_ He thought to himself.

"Stop! Stop man I'm bursting"

Leon smiled to himself as he watched the policeman -who had been such a big man earlier- shuffling about and whining like a baby, the driver came to a stop and the policeman hopped out. A rush of cold air filled the car and Leon drew his jacket in tighter around him and began mulling over his luck; right before he had to take on his duties of protecting the president's daughters they were kidnapped.

_That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe _Leon couldn't help but sigh; his fringe fluttered slightly as the driver turned to offer him a cigarette, Leon shook his head; you couldn't exactly afford to have lung cancer when your supposed to be protecting the presidents daughter, besides he wasn't fond of the smell, he'd have one if he was stressed out or depressed but otherwise, as the driver turned back to the wheel, Leon continued going over the assignment in his head: _According to our intelligence there's reliable information about a sighting of three girls all similar looking to the pictures of the President's daughters. Apparently they're being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would of thought that my first job would've been a rescue mission?_ again Leon sighed. _Well I never have been the __**lucky **__sort of guy_ He thought; remembering back to Raccoon city.

Suddenly the door slammed and Leon looked up snapped straight out of his thoughts, the policeman grinned at him.

"Sorry it took so long" He smiled as the driver clicked the headlights on and continued down the leafy road.

As they drove Leon took a picture out of his pocket; three smiling faces looked up at him, three girls…the President's daughters. All the same age (24) and all looking completely different, though they were identical triplets they couldn't of looked more different if they tried (and Leon got the feeling they really **did** try to look different). The girl in the middle was mousy looking with short blonde hair and a sweet smile, this was Ashley. Her sister on the left, however, could of come from a totally different family; with long black hair (excepting the fringe which was dyed bright red) and several piercings littering her face and ears -not to mention the skull choker wrapped around her neck- anyone would have had a hard time realising she was not only a sister of the other two but a triplet! This was Dominique . The last Graham triplet was very glamorous looking, she had shoulder length brown hair and an arrogant smile covered in red lipstick…Harriet.

_Oh god I hope they're easier to handle than they look! _Leon thought worriedly to himself, suddenly the car pulled to a stop, Leon looked questionably at the driver.

"Just up ahead is the village" He said in way of an answer for Leon's look, Leon turned to look out of the back window and saw indeed that they had gone over the bridge detailed in the data, he looked out of his window and was met by the sight of gothic dead trees and foggy mist.

_What is this? A horror movie?_ Leon groaned inwardly.

"I'll go have a look around" He decided.

Well since he was in a horror movie setting may as well be the main character, with his hand on the car door he looked at the policeman expectantly.

"…We'll stay and watch the car" The policeman shrugged grinning. "Don't want to get any parking tickets"

Leon rolled his eyes; so this really was going to be a solo missions…just as he had feared.

"Right…parking tickets" He sighed as he stood up out of the car.

"Good luck" The driver mumbled grinning slightly.

"Geez who are these guys?" Leon whispered to himself, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the window being rolled down.

"Did you say something?" The driver asked.

Leon didn't answer merely smirked to himself, suddenly his radio buzzed.

"Leon. I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission"

_Jackpot_ Leon grinned to himself.

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older" He smirked. "So the subjects names are Ashley, Dominique and…Harriet right?"

Ingrid nodded. "That's right. They're the daughters of the Presidents, they might be a little bit of a handful but try to behave yourself okay?"

Leon laughed nervously, he **knew** this was going to be the rescue mission from hell!

"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girls to kidnap" He said.

"I'll try to find more information on them on my end as well" Ingrid nodded.

"Good. Talk to ya later. Leon out" Leon clicked the radio off and the unease that had been piling up in his stomach began growing as he took his first step into the murky fog, suddenly he noticed a house in the near distance, he rushed towards it; the quicker he was out of the cold the better…the door was unlocked, this was the first thing Leon noticed as he pushed it open, he walked slowly in and saw a man by the fireplace, his back to him, grabbing the picture in his pocket he addressed the man.

"Uh…excuse me? Sir?"

The man didn't turn around and simply continued shifting the fire…it was if he hadn't heard Leon at all, taking the picture out of his pocket Leon walked closer to the man, the man seemed to sense his movement and turned to look at him; he was a bearded man in his 40's or 50's with a fierce look in his eyes, Leon stretched showed him the photograph of the three Grahams.

"I was wondering if you might recognise any of these girls in this photograph?"

The man didn't seem interested in the photograph however and his lip curled into a snarl, he said something in Spanish; Leon didn't understand it but the man didn't look welcoming at all.

"Sorry to have bothered you" Leon mumbled; a little taken aback by the man's reaction, geez he'd only asked him a question! He started to put the picture back in his pocket and the man turned away, Leon looked up just in time, the man swung an axe at him, dodging out of the way Leon unsheathed his gun and aimed steadily at him.

"Freeze!" He warned, the man continued walking towards him, the axe still hanging from his hand. "I said freeze!"

The man continued, Leon shot and the man dropped to the floor…the axe landing with a clatter next to his lifeless form, suddenly Leon heard the sound of an engine revving outside of the house.

_Dammit they're just planning on leaving me here! _Leon growled inside his head as he rushed to the window…but it wasn't the police car; he watched as a truck made it's way steadily to the place where the car was parked and heard the distant sounds of crashing and a few yells.

"Shit!" He cursed turning away from the window and grabbing his radio.

"Is everything okay?" Ingrid questioned.

Leon sighed. "There was a hostile local I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area"

"Get out of there and head towards the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subjects" Ingrid commanded.

"Understood" Leon nodded.

_Rescue mission from hell_ He groaned to himself.

_Well I hope you enjoyed the first chappy, should get better once the girls are in it, but anyway R&R _


End file.
